Basic Rifleman
Note: it is called the Militant in the Militia faction, Warrior in the Taliban and Hamas, Insurgent in the Insurgent faction. There are 3 Insurgent kits, the 3rd of which has very different equipment. Gear #AN-M14 (x2): incendiary grenade used to destroy enemy structures, vehicles and crates. Note that on some servers using these against occupied vehicles is against the rules: the developers did not intend for these grenades to be used as anti-armor (hence why they can no longer be thrown). #Fragmentation grenade (x2): used to kill, disrupt, distract and flush out enemies. They explode after 5 seconds. Militia Warriors do not get fragmentation grenades, instead they have RKG-3s. #*US Army, USMC, Canadian Forces, IDF: M67 #*British Armed Forces: L109A1 #*Russian Army, MEC, Taliban, Hamas, Insurgents: F1 #*German Army: DM-51 #*Canadian Forces: C13 #*Chinese Army: Type 82 #RKG-3 (x2): special grenade only available to the Militia’s Militant and the Taliban’s and Hamas’s Warriors. Explodes on contact. Meant to be used against light vehicles such as Humvees. #Smoke grenade (x2): AN-M83 for BLUFOR, RGD-2 for OPFOR. Used to conceal movement. Thermal imaging will see through this smoke. #Field dressing (x1): used to heal 25% of a soldier’s health. #Melee weapon #Binoculars (Insurgents Only) # Entrenching tools # Extra ammunition: used to resupply soldiers. Can resupply any weapon or item except for ammo bags. Can also resupply SPG-9, TOW, mortar, AA and heavy machine gun emplacements. #Weapon (all weapons have magnified optics unless specified; alternative kits are in parentheses) #*US Army: M4 ACOG (alt: with reflex sights) #*USMC: M16A4 ACOG (alt: with reflex sights) #*British Army: L85A2 ACOG/Reflex (alt: with iron sights) #*Canadian Army: C7A2 ELCAN (alt: with holographic sights) #*IDF: Tavor CTAR-21 magnified reflex (alt: M4 reflex) #*German Army: G36A1 (alt: G36K) #*French Armed Forces: FAMAS Scoped (Alt: with iron sights) #*Chinese Army: QBZ-95 Scoped (alt: with iron sights) #*Russian Army: AK-74M Scoped (alt: with iron sights) #*MEC: G3A3 Scoped (alt: with reflex sights) #*Militia: AK-74 with iron sights (alt: AKS-74U with iron sights) #*Taliban: AK-74 with iron sights (alt: AK-47 with iron sights) #*Hamas: AKS-47 with iron sights (alt: M16A1 ‘Menosar’ with iron sights) #*Insurgents: AK-74 with iron sights (alt: AK-47 with iron sights) #*ARF: #*NVA: AK-47 (Alt: Siminov) #*US Army Vietnam: M16A2 (Alt: M14) Note: the 3rd Insurgent kit has no ammo bag or fragmentation grenades. Instead it has RKG-3 (x2) and its weapon is a Remington 870 with buckshot and iron sights. Using the gear Extra ammunition *Ammo bags can be a precious commodity, especially when defending a position. Never use it for yourself: the medic or any HAT/LAT/AA or other specialists have priority. Use it only when one of them asks for it. *If you find ammo bags on dead soldiers, feel free to use it. Announce it to the squad. *To get the most out of ammo bags, do not stand directly on them. Instead stand 2 or 3 feet away. You can get a HAT round this way. General Strategies *To be blunt, you are the most expendable member of the squad. There can be more than one rifleman in a squad, and the kit can easily be requested. This means that if someone needs to get into a situation where he'll die permanently if he's critically wounded, you should go. This includes climbing ladders or manning vehicles and TOW/HMG/AA assets because your kit and body disappear when you die on one of those. When the squad leader says “someone stay on the .50 cal”, it should be a rifleman whenever possible. *This also means you can be on the frontline and are an ideal squad member for flanking. Category:classes